Haven't We Met Before
by DeHara
Summary: They never remember the other's face nor their names. All they remember is how they made each other feel. By the next week they forget each other, and it is up to fate to bring them back together. Will their love ever be able to completely blossom, or will their love be stuck in a loop forever?
1. A Fated Meeting

They never remember the other's face nor their names. All they remember is how they made each other feel. The night plays back in their heads like a movie, but where the other person stood a big blur took their place. They only remember the places and the recurring feelings they felt for each other, but that all came to an end by the next week. Their memories reset, and it was up to Fate to bring them back together.

This would happen on a weekly basis. They either met at the store or would bump into each other on the street. No matter where they would travel those two individuals would always find each other. They never knew and no other passerby realized that the memories of their love lives were a blank slate.

As she stepped off the train everyone couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders, and her eyes were as sweet as chocolate. She picked up her luggage, and started to look for a place to live. She wanted to start fresh, and to do so she moved to Magnolia. She was excited to start her life in a new place full of new people. Despite being excited, the move was stressful. From having to find a place to live and trying to find a new job. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she knew that eventually everything would turn around.

She picked up a local newspaper and turned to the apartments for rent section. She went to each of them on the list, and wasn't sure if she would find the one. She was restless but didn't give up hope, and so she went to the last listing apartment available. When she came across the apartment building she had a feeling that she found her new home. The building was the color of amber, and two big wooden doors stood in the center. The two doors were open, and a sign was posted on the door that said "Open House". She was scared that someone had already purchased the apartment. However, when she walked in she was relieved to find out that the apartment she saw in the paper was still up for rent. She immediately made an offer, and was told she could have the apartment.

She politely took the keys from the elderly women renting out the apartment, and made her way to her newly found home. When she opened the door her breath was taken away. It was perfect and most importantly it already came furnished. All she had to do was call the movers and tell her where her new apartment was.

She decided that until the movers got there that she should go walk around town. She was walking down the streets to see where everything was, and to find new places to go to. She was admiring her surrounding when the aroma of coffee and cake entered her nostrils. As she turned to locate the source a man bumped into her making her fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry are you okay!" the man stated.

She was angry and was about to say something, but when she looked at the man's face all of the words she was going to say escaped her mind. His eyes were as black as night, and his hair was the color of salmon. His eyes were captivating, but she saw something in them. Loneliness. However, his smile told another story. He grabbed her hand and helped her back to her feet. She exhaled and thanked him for helping her up.

"Again, I'm so sorry that I knocked you down. Can I get you a cup of coffee?" he asked her.

He was pointing towards the Cafe that had caught her nose by surprise earlier. The sign above the door read He opened the door for her and followed her inside. The Cafe was small and quaint, but to her felt like home. A girl in average height with azure blue hair, wearing a gold headband walked up to us. She sat us in a small booth near the window.

"My name is Levy and I will be taking care of you today. What can I get you guys?"

"I would like black coffee with a slice of you chocolate cake," he politely told the waitress.

"Can I please have a cappuccino with a slice of strawberry short cake," she kindly asked the waitress. The food and drinks shortly arrived, and so did an open forum for questions. He asked questions about her, and how long she had been here in Magnolia. They talked for about an hour when she noticed it was about time that she had to go, and unpack her apartment. She stood from the booth and bid her goodbyes.

"Thank you for the nice time . . . ?" she stated in a confusing way not knowing the gentleman's name.

"Natsu."

"Thank you Natsu, and my name is Lucy."

Natsu left a tip on the table, and walked Lucy outside. They parted ways and started walking down the street, but within being ten feet away from each other they both looked back. She quickly turned around blushing and scurried her way home.

Lucy continued to walk around Magnolia until she realized that the sun was setting. She decided that she might want to head home while the sun was still out. Throughout the past few hours Lucy had ignored the messages about her luggage being at her apartment. She couldn't help but think about Natsu instead. Lucy finally had gotten back to her apartment, and decided that it was best to wait until morning to unpack. She was thinking about the days ahead and planning out what needed to be done when she was startled by someone saying her name.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and was breathless by the sight of the man in front of her. Natsu walked up to Lucy smiling, and happy to see her. She didn't think she would see him this soon.

"I didn't know you lived here," Natsu inquired.

"I just moved in today. I already love it here," Lucy told him.

They talked for a few minutes until they both realized they were tired. He unlocked his apartment door across the hall and walked in. Before Natsu closed the door he bid goodnight to Lucy. Lucy walked into her apartment and immediately sat down at her desk, and started to write to her mother about the day she had.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _You won't believe what happened to me today. I was able to find a new apartment, and I met someone. His name is Natsu, and he ended up living across the hall from me. I really like it here in Magnolia and I wish you could be here with me, but I know you are happier where you are. I hope one day I can see you again._

 _Love you very much,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

That night Lucy rewrote the same letter multiple time because each time she wrote she realized she had forgotten something important to her. Lucy knew that her mother was looking down at her with a smile on her face. She loved writing to her mother at the end of everyday, and it was the only way she could keep her emotions at ease. Lucy was so excited about meeting someone new, but the fact that it was a man was surprising to her. She felt like a teenager going through the feeling of her first crush. Before Lucy knew of it she had fallen asleep, and the thoughts of the man living across the hallway kept playing like a dream. They both were thinking of each other, and both fell asleep with the images of each other in their head. They had no idea that in a week's time they would both forget the face that made them feel this way.


	2. What A Day!

_**Dear Readers,**_

 _ **Sorry for literally never writing for four years. It's been awhile. I missed the feeling I get when I write stories, and so I got back on the saddle. I want to hear from ALL of my readers. Thank you ahead of time for wanting to read my story.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **DEHARA**_

The windows were open and there was a slight breeze making its way through the room. A curious little bird perched itself on the window sill, and quietly sang to itself. However, Lucy was still lying her head down on the desk quietly sleeping. The song of the bird slowly waking her up. Her eyes cracking open to the sun slightly shining in her eyes. Lucy stood up from her desk causing the bird to fly away. She walked into the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee. While the coffee was brewing she walked to her dresser to see what she would wear for the day. She thought that it was slightly warm, and decided to wear a black pencil skirt with a white blouse. She looked into the mirror and thought that something was missing. After contemplating for a few more minutes Lucy finally realized she forgot her mother's necklace. She always wore it no matter the outfit. She went over to the desk because she had slept there the night before. However, the necklace wasn't there. She looked everywhere in the apartment, and had no idea where it had gone. She leaned on the wall of her kitchen, and slowly sank down the wall to sit on the floor. She heard a ding from the kitchen indicating that the coffee was ready. At that moment she really needed a cup of joe to get her going.

While she was starting to sip her coffee the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, and looked through the tiny peep hole. She noticed the beautiful man with salmon colored hair that happened to live across the hallway. She gathered herself and continued to open the door.

"Good Morning, Lucy," Natsu told her.

"Good Morning to you as well," she stated back.

He was distracted by everything about her. The slight scent of coffee combined with her natural vanilla strawberry scent took his nose by surprise. He took a deep breath only to be caught by what she was wearing. The black skirt hugged her hips just right, and her blouse made her pop out more than anything else. Natsu thought she was absolutely stunning today. However, he wasn't the only one thinking the same way. Lucy couldn't help but take in the picture of how eloquent he looked that morning. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were slightly loose in all the right places. Then a white shirt covered with the shadows of cherry blossom branches. He topped off the look by slicking his salmon hair back, and wearing a nice grey hat.

They then both realized that they had been staring at each other for the past three minutes. She invited Natsu inside and told him that he can relax wherever he wanted. Lucy went into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee for the both of them. She walked back to her couch where Natsu was sitting, and handed him his coffee. They sat for a few minutes not knowing what to say to each other. Lucy wanted him to say something, but she knew it would be best if she initiated the conversation.

"So… What brought you to my doorstep this morning?"

Natsu then realized he had forgotten the very reason he was there. He took a few minutes not immediately remembering what it was, and then his eyesight was drawn to her neck. He pondered that something was missing, and then he remembered.

" Yesterday in the hallway a necklace fell from your neck, but I noticed the chain was broken. I decided to fix it for you," Natsu told her reassuring her he wasn't being a creep.

"OMG! I have been looking for it all morning. I didn't even realize I dropped it yesterday."

Lucy then walked to the mini couch and sat next to Natsu, while he got the necklace from his pocket. When she saw the newly renewed necklace she shed a few tears. Which caught Natsu off guard.

"That necklace was the last present I received from my mother before she passed away. I had broken it a few months ago and so I had to use some string, but you returned it to its original beauty. Thank you so much it means so much to me," Lucy said through her tears.

The necklace was a tear heart shaped locket, and the color was rose gold. The old chain she had used was an old piece of black string. Natsu decided to go to the local jewelry shop, and get the whole thing restored. Before doing so he had a chance to open the locket, and found a small picture of what looked like Lucy and a woman that looked just like her. Now knowing the story he put two and two together, and figured out the other woman was her mother.

They finished their coffee and made their separate ways for the day, or at least that's what they thought at the moment. Lucy finished her breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. She put on her necklace, and knew that she owed Natsu something in return. Today was the day she was looking for a job, and once she got one she would be able to return the favor. She picked up the local newspaper and turned to the job postings. She had walked up and down all the streets of Magnolia, and kept marking off every single job offer. She even checked out the local club for a job, and all the positions were already taken. She was let down at the moment when the same aroma from the day before came into her vicinity. She looked over to see the cafe "Fairy Tail". Lucy stepped inside and decided to sit at the counter. The spirited blue hair girl from the day before was the barista at the bar.

"Job search not go so well?" the barista stated. Lucy was shocked on how she knew so much.

"The name is Levy, and I just happen to notice your newspaper." Levy stated. Levy then made Lucy her refresher for the day, and since it was dead in the store they struck up a conversation.

"If you're still looking for a job, we are hiring. The pay is good and so are the hours."Levy told Lucy. Lucy jumped at the opportunity for a job, and the plus was that she would be a barista. Lucy always thought that working at a coffee shop would be fun, but never got the chance.

"Yes! I would love to work here." Lucy exclaimed.

"Okay give me a moment to yell for the master. MASTER! YOU HAVE A NEW RECRUIT!" Levy yelled.

All of a sudden you could hear a noise as if the cafe was going to crumble. Large footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Lucy was slightly getting more scared the closer the footstep got to the end of the stairs. Then came the big moment, and for some reason Lucy was relieved and let down at the same time. The man she thought was a bodybuilder was actually a gentle old man with a cane. Both the thought and the actual man surprising to her, but she let those thoughts go.

"So… you want to work here at Fairy Tail?" the man asked.

"Yes Sir, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a great employee with a good work ethic." Lucy stated to the older gentleman.

"Okay, sweetie, you're hired. I am your boss my name is Makarov."

Lucy was so excited about getting her first job, and couldn't wait to get her new life started. She decided that a victory party was in order, but had no idea what to do. Levy picked her up from there and they both decided to go and party at the local club Sabertooth. Sure they just met, but since they were going to be coworkers they thought they should get to know each other. They always say, the best way to get to know someone is when they're drunk. They had decided before going that a change of clothes would be the best. They went to Lucy's new apartment, and went through her enormous closet. Lucy had decided on a tight little black dress, with gold shoes. She put on her makeup which consisted with winged eyeliner, gold eye shadow and anything else that seemed necessary. She grabbed her mother's necklace from the night stand and clamped it around her neck. Levy on the other hand was wearing a tight lace blue dress with black heels.

The two of them left the apartment, and made their way to the club "Sabertooth". The man standing at the door had black hair that covered some of his face. The majority of his clothing was black and he topped off the look with intimidating black sunglasses. The man's name badge said Rogue, which was concluded to be his name. He saw the two girls and knew he had to let them in. Rogue then decided to close the gates, and walk in behind the girls into the club.

"I love this song, lets go dance before we get our drinks in." Lucy stated.

Levy followed Lucy because it seemed as if it wasn't her first time in a club, but for Levy this was a whole new ball game. The song they were dancing to was by Shakira and Beyonce, "Beautiful Liar". Lucy started to shake and sway her hips to the rhythm of the music, and all the guys couldn't help but stare. Levy had no idea how to dance, and so Lucy took the initiative and helped her out. Lucy then started dancing with Levy to try and teach her the moves of the century. They were working together until a man with long black hair and piercing on his face walked up to them.

"Hey girlies, Wanna dance?" the man asked seductively.

"No thanks. I'm here with a friend." Levy stated back.

"Are you sure. We could all have a great time." The man pushed.

"She said she's with a friend, now butt off." Lucy jumped down his throat.

The man stormed away to the bar, angry that he couldn't get some ass. Levy was scared that something might happen later that night, but Lucy reassured her that things like that happen often. A little while later they both decided that a drink sounded amazing. They walked up to the bar, and a small framed girl with snow white hair asked them what they wanted. They ordered two shots, and sat at the bar throwing them back. Little did the girls know that from across the club there were a couple guys keeping an eye on the duo.

 _ **Dear Readers,**_

 _ **Hahaha, sorry but I had to put a cliff hanger. I have to leave some for other chapters. So I know you have heard it before, but REVIEW, FOLLOW and whatever else you think. I want to know what you think of the story, where do you want to see it go? Do you as a reader realize I have the worst grammar on the planet (then tell me)? I want to know right now specifically what is Lucy's trauma? Why is she starting over, because I'm contemplating going with her father was forcing into a marriage, or something people suggest. Review and give me some tips. Thank you again for reading, and have a wonderful day.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **DeHara**_


End file.
